Personal mobile devices, such as mobile/cellular telephones, cordless telephones, and other consumer audio devices, are in widespread use. Such personal mobile devices often include complex circuitry, including radio-frequency transceivers for transmitting and receiving analog radio-frequency signals (mobile telephony signals, Global Positioning System signals, Wireless Fidelity signals, etc.), and digital circuitry for processing and communicating digital signals.
In many personal mobile devices, digital signals may be driven by a digital data driver over relatively long distances on a digital bus. In some instances, frequency harmonics caused by characteristics of a digital signal (e.g., edge rate, switching frequency, etc.) may cause signal interference with the radio-frequency signals, potentially leading to undesirable operation of the personal mobile device.